1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable media devices and, more particularly, to portable media players that support user exercise routines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks, that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a portable media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. In managing media assets, a user can create playlists for audio tracks. These playlists can be created at the host computer. Media assets within the playlists can then be copied to the media player. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to acquire and manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes® produced by Apple Inc.
Portable media players, such as MP3 players, are able to play music for users often via earphones or a headset. Typically, portable media players are dedicated to playing media. Lately, media players have been integrated into mobile telephones as well as personal information managers (or digital personal assistants). However, many users of portable media players utilize their media players in the context of exercising, such as at the gym or while running outdoors. Unfortunately, however, portable music players are not designed to assist the users in the context of their exercising. Although portable media players can play music for the users, there is traditionally no capability to provide any non-media information to the user.
Recently, a MP3 player has been enhanced to support wireless communications, through a Bluetooth module, with a wireless speed and distance sensor that is coupled to the shoelaces of the user's shoe. The wireless speed and distance sensor operates as a pedometer and can wirelessly transmit data to the MP3 player. Such a system permits interaction between a MP3 player and a pedometer, which are conventionally separate devices. Another existing approach is to use a wristwatch including GPS technology to track distance of runs, but such lack the ability to provide media playback. Regardless, there remains a need for improved interaction between portable media players and other devices so that users of portable media players can be better provided with non-media information.